Organic light emitting diodes, or OLEDs, are organic structures that emit light in response to an applied current. OLEDs may be used to make intricately patterned displays. Such displays can be used in numerous devices, including cell phone screens and other small displays. However, challenges in fabrication may make the use of OLEDs in larger screens cost prohibitive.